In response to demands for fuel efficiency, the auto industry is exploring the application of new materials that reduce weight in passenger and commercial autobody construction. One of the many challenges presented by the use of aluminum alloys to achieve lightweight autobody construction is how to conceal and protect riveted body panel flanges. Rather than being welded together as is typical with steel body panels, aluminum alloy body panels are often riveted together.
A particular challenge presented in lightweight aluminum autobody construction is developing a trim piece to conceal and protect a riveted door or hatch sill flange, while simultaneously providing a sealing surface for the vehicle door bulb seal. A trim piece that meets this challenge must deflect around and snap over a line of rivet heads having the ability to compensate for minor variations in the placement of these rivet heads. Such a door sill garnish trim piece must also be sufficiently strong and stiff to support the load of the vehicle occupant as he or she gets into or out of the vehicle.
A conventional approach to meet this challenge would be to specify either an injection molded trim piece, which requires separate attaching screws and/or clips, or an extruded seal section, which could include a continuous internal metal carrier. In the automotive application of the present invention, both of these conventional alternatives were found to be cost prohibitive in terms of tooling investment.